


Don't Come Apart

by rhiannonhero



Category: Make Me a Supermodel (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RPS stands for "Real People Slash", i.e. the models of MMAS are depicted in sexual situations. If you are uncomfortable with RPS, do not read this story.</p><p>Disclaimer: All events described in these stories are entirely fictitious. The author does not pretend to know the models (or other real people) whose physical appearance and general circumstances are being exploited herein for fantasy fodder and amusement. Insult or injury is not intended. If you cannot separate fantasy from reality, read no further.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Come Apart

**Author's Note:**

> RPS stands for "Real People Slash", i.e. the models of MMAS are depicted in sexual situations. If you are uncomfortable with RPS, do not read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: All events described in these stories are entirely fictitious. The author does not pretend to know the models (or other real people) whose physical appearance and general circumstances are being exploited herein for fantasy fodder and amusement. Insult or injury is not intended. If you cannot separate fantasy from reality, read no further.

Ben closed his eyes, feigning sleep when Ronnie came into the room. Ben thought he must be pretty believable in his performance because Ronnie was super quiet as he pulled off his clothes and slipped into a pair of sweat pants. Ben heard Ronnie curse softly as he tripped over something, and then the rustle of the sheets as Ronnie climbed into bed. Then all was quiet except for both of their breaths.

Ben held very still, trying to breathe easily through the waves of emotion that buffeted his body like waves. His stomach dropped like a stone when he remembered the runway, the way he'd felt an arrow go through him when Ronnie had said his name tonight as the one he thought should be up for the vote. He hadn't heard anything after that. Ronnie had kept talking, but the shock of it, the sting, the ripping tear of betrayal was breathtaking. Afterwards, he'd smiled and hugged Ronnie like it was no big thing, but it had been.

In this sea of strangeness, the unfamiliar city, the crazy demands of the modeling assignments, Ben had accepted Ronnie's offered friendship and clung to it like a lifeboat. Over the weeks, as their friendship grew, and their mutual respect and affection deepened, it was more like Ben wore it like a bulletproof vest. No matter what else they sent his way, no matter what bullets flew here or at home, no matter if he got handed his ass by the judges, if nothing else went right, he had Ronnie. He had felt he could count on that more than he could count on almost anything else in this crazy, fucked up, New York, make me a fucking supermodel world.

Ben tried to think through everything, every little interaction he'd ever had with Ronnie to see if there was a hint he'd missed, anything that would have warned him in advance that Ronnie would be willing to turn on him after all. He'd always known that in order to win, one of them would have to leave. That was the way the game worked, but he'd believed that Ronnie would never do anything to put Ben in peril of being branded a failure and sent packing. Ronnie's words on the runway weighed on him, almost more than the results of the vote. He felt like a fool.

He'd thought…he didn't know what he'd thought. He didn't know when it had begun to shift, when their friendship had become more important to him than the competition itself. He knew it had begun on Ronnie's part as flirtation; it'd been friendly and sweet. Ben hadn't known for sure what to think of it at first. He'd been flattered and he'd been something else, too. He'd been intrigued, curious…and if he was honest, kind of attracted, too.

Ronnie was easy to like, easy to…easy to love. He was kind, generous, and he smiled a lot. Ben didn't talk to Ronnie about home, didn't mention April much. He told himself it was because he had to focus on the competition, he couldn't afford to be distracted by missing her. But the truth was that he didn't miss her that much and he didn't talk to Ronnie about her because he was embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. He'd never doubted what he had before, and now he wasn't sure where to even begin.

Ronnie didn't ask. He made it easy. It was like they were in their own world where there were no consequences to the flirtations, to the careful touching, and the glances that went on far too long. He was careful. He didn't take it too far. He didn't want to hurt Ronnie, or April, but things had been escalating inside of him. His mind had gone to places in his dreams that made him blush in the morning, made him look away from Ronnie fast, and clear his throat. The dreams had been exciting, more exciting than he'd ever remembered being in his waking life. He'd come so hard that he called out in his sleep, making him lie to Ronnie, claiming it was a nightmare.

And to think, to think that he'd even gone there in his head, that he'd started to contemplate whether or not he….

No. No, he was an idiot.   
Ben pounded his pillow, turned over, and tried to sleep. He just couldn't.

::::

Ronnie woke up with a jerk. It was only 2:00 in the morning and he sat up, looking over at Ben's bed, seeing that Ben was still awake, pretending to sleep, just as he had when Ronnie had come in earlier in the night.

Ronnie crawled out of bed, shuffled to the bathroom, and pissed. As he came back into the bedroom, he stood in the doorway, letting the light in. Ben was awake, not faking sleep as he had earlier, his eyes glowing in the darkness. Ronnie met his gaze, held it, and waited for Ben to say something.

"Ben, I'm sorry," Ronnie said, softly. And he truly was. He'd never wanted to hurt Ben; he hadn't said that he thought Ben did poorly at the photo shoot in order to get him out of the competition. He'd said it because it was true, and being honest was important to him. He didn't want anyone else in the house pissed off with him because he threw them under the bus for Ben's sake. Not that he wasn't tempted, not that he didn't regret it now.

Ronnie walked carefully across the room toward Ben's bed, and carefully sat down on the edge of it, his hip pressing against Ben's thigh. Ben didn't move it away and Ronnie took that as a good sign. "Ben, are you mad at me?"

Ben sighed and rubbed his eyes. He finally whispered, "I don't know."

"Ben, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ben didn't meet his eyes, and Ronnie gently took Ben's chin in his hands, turning his face so that he couldn't look away. "You know I love you. I wouldn't hurt you. I honestly thought you'd redeem yourself on the walk. I didn't know. It would kill me if you went home."

Ben searched his face and Ronnie let him, taking the opportunity to rub his thumb over the stubble on Ben's chin. Ben didn't move away. He didn't flinch. He didn't say anything. Ronnie moved his thumb up to Ben's lips, gently touching them, running the pad of his thumb over their soft fullness.

Ben's hand came up and grabbed Ronnie's wrist, the grip harder than Ronnie had anticipated. Ben's eyes flared and Ronnie felt like he was fifteen and was passing the fateful note to the straight football player he'd been in love with, his stomach curled with anxiety and prepared for a painful blow, and already trying to make a plan to get out of the mess he had made of things.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, his voice gruff and half-whispered.

"I don't know," Ronnie answered, honestly. He'd been out of his depth with Ben almost from the beginning.

Ben's grip grew lighter and his hand slid down Ronnie's arm to his bicep and squeezed. Ronnie tried to read Ben's face, tried to figure out if he was going to regret this, but he couldn't know, so he leaned in, pressed his lips to Ben's and kissed.

Ben's hand on Ronnie's arm tightened again, but this time it was also pulling, dragging Ronnie in closer. Ronnie touched his tongue to Ben's lips experimentally and Ben's mouth opened, allowing him in, and just like that the kiss escalated to something Ronnie wasn't expecting. Ben pulled Ronnie down on top of him, grabbing his head, and kissing him wildly, like he was trying to make it stop and start all at once.

The rocked together in the small bed, Ben's legs cradling Ronnie's body, and Ben's cock pressed insistently against Ronnie's hip, grinding against him as Ben buried his face in the crook of Ronnie's neck and whimpered. Ronnie tried to slow it down, to make it last, but Ben was fighting him, making it harder and faster.

"Ben, shh, slow down, wait a second."

"Don't want to wait," Ben said, his mouth smearing over Ronnie's neck. "Can't think about it."

Ronnie pulled back, causing Ben to groan and grope for him, but Ronnie shook his head, trying to catch his breath. Ben flopped back on the bed, and turned his face away, his expression hidden from Ronnie's view.

Ronnie smoothed his hand over Ben's head, the fuzz felt soft on his palm. "It's just that I've wanted this for awhile now and I want to make it right."

Ben shook his head and covered his face with his hands. Ronnie didn't know if it was over or not. He didn't know if pulling away had brought all the thoughts that Ben had been so desperately avoiding. He kind of hoped that it had, because if he was going to do this with Ben, it was for real—not some groping, desperate thing in the night that Ben could pretend didn't happen later.

"I want to suck you off. I want to put my mouth on your cock and suck until you shoot down my throat, Ben," Ronnie said, quietly, keeping his hands on Ben's body, running over his hair, caressing his face. Ben tensed, but Ronnie didn't stop. "Do you want that, too?"

Ben made a soft sound in the back of his throat and Ronnie thought he felt Ben's body shiver.

"Ben, I'm going to do it now. If you want me to stop, this is when you should say something."

Ronnie trailed his hand from Ben's hair, down his face and neck, over his chest, brushing over the skin below Ben's belly button, and sliding beneath the elastic of Ben's sweatpants. Ben didn't move, didn't protest, and didn't say anything, and when Ronnie's hand tangled in his pubic hair and pulled tenderly, Ronnie heard him release a breath like he'd been holding it.

Two fast movements and Ronnie had Ben's sweats pulled down just low enough for Ben's hard cock to bob up and nearly hit Ronnie in the face as he bent down to take the soft silky head into his mouth, working it with this tongue, getting it wet and slippery. Ben's hands drifted down to Ronnie's shoulders, hesitated and then rested there, his fingers digging in when Ronnie grasped the base of Ben's cock in his hand, making a tight tunnel, and then started moving his head, holding his mouth in a tight O so that the head of Ben's cock pressed through with a gentle pop with ever bob and suck.

Ben's hips tensed and flexed, fighting the urge to push up, and Ronnie crouched closer, sucking Ben harder, letting some drool slide down into the tunnel of his hands, making it wet and slippery. Ben gasped and stuttered some vowels, his fingers pressing into Ronnie's shoulders, hanging on tight.

It was fast. Ronnie knew it would be. Ben had been so far gone from the first touch, there was no way to make this blow job about technique and pleasure, instead Ronnie tried to make it about blowing Ben's brain out, and from the way that Ben's thighs were shaking and twitching, the way that his hips kept jerking up, thrusting his cock down Ronnie's throat, gagging him with the unexpectedness of it, and Ben's muttered semi-coherent apologies and begging, well, Ronnie counted the blow job as a success.

Suddenly, Ben started scratching at Ronnie's shoulders, trying to shove him away. Ronnie pulled off, gasping, "What?"

"Gonna come," Ben said, grabbing his own dick and stroking.

Ronnie blinked and said, "Okay, good."

Ronnie opened and sucked the head of Ben's cock back in; Ben groaned, pushed at him again, and said, "Gonna…come…oh, fuck…"

Ronnie slurped and swallowed as Ben's cock pulsed and convulsed in his mouth. Ben whimpered and shook, his entire body clenching and releasing with his orgasm. Ben moaned when Ronnie released him, wiping the edges of his mouth with his fingers to catch a few stray drops.

Ronnie sat up, pulled Ben's sweats back up, and asked, "Was that okay?"

Ben snorted and covered his face again. Ronnie waited a few long seconds for Ben to say something, for Ben to move, or to maybe even hit him. Nothing happened.

Ronnie's cock was so hard he thought he might die. He pressed the heel of his hand against it to relieve some pressure. He should've gotten himself off while he was blowing Ben. He'd just been so focused on making it hot for Ben, he'd missed his opportunity. He waited a moment longer and finally started to stand up. "Okay, well—"

Ben grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"My bed?" Ronnie said, his voice high pitched and nervous now that it was over. He didn't know where this went now.

Ben shook his head and pulled at Ronnie, scooting over when Ronnie didn't seem to get the picture.

"Oh, okay," Ronnie said. "Don't get me wrong. I don't normally fuck and run, but…"

Ben smiled and Ronnie was pleased. He had half expected Ben to kick his ass or to run out of the room, but instead Ronnie found himself pulled next to Ben's body, tucked up beside him, and Ben was staring at his face solemnly and with intent.

Ronnie wanted to giggle. In fact, a smile was playing at the corner of his mouth and he shifted awkwardly. He was still hard, but the pressure was easing off a little. "Um," Ronnie started awkwardly. "So, uh, why'd you try to get me to stop before you came?"

Ben shrugged and whispered, "My wife…."

Normally, with most guys Ronnie'd had sex with, they'd either do it again, or talk about something, maybe grab a snack, or make plans for how the other one was going to get home. He'd never really had to consider the possibility that his lover might want to talk about his wife.

"She doesn't…you know…" Ronnie made the blow job motion with his hands and mouth and emphasized the swallowing.

Ben chuckled said, "No. She says it tastes gross."

Ronnie snorted. "Yours? No way. Now some guys—"

Ben made a strange sound in his throat and shook his head. He put a hand over Ronnie's mouth. "I don't want to talk about that."

Ronnie's eyebrows went up in a question that somehow Ben understood telepathically.

"My wife or your boyfriends. I can't deal with either of those ideas right now."

Ronnie wanted to say, "Well, your wife is more than just an idea," but he kept his mouth firmly shut. He rolled onto his side, and Ben did, too.

They looked at each other a long time and finally Ronnie said, "Are you freaking out?"

"Little bit," Ben said.

"I know this is probably selfish of me to ask, but…" Ronnie pressed his dick against Ben's stomach. "I could just rub it against you and—"

Ben shook his head. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Well—"

Ben's hand slid down into Ronnie's sweat pants and took hold firmly. Ronnie gasped. "Um, yeah, that'd work, too."

"I've only ever done myself…" Ben said softly.

"You're doing fine," Ronnie replied, gasping as Ben's firm hand took up a faster pace. "Just fine…."

Ben leaned forward and kissed him, gently, hotly. Ronnie gazed into his eyes, feeling the tension building, the release of orgasm hitting him hard. He whimpered, biting into his lip so that he didn't make more noise. Ben's eyes were lit with interest, watching Ronnie as he came.

"I love you, Ben," Ronnie whispered.

Ben nodded slowly, swallowed hard, and pressed his already hard cock against Ronnie's leg. "I think I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
